


oh, but i do adore you

by haogender



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, gay people..., non mlm this is not urs, this is what gay people are like, this ones for my mlm folks out there, verkwan but like they’re not dating... they’re just friends.., what if we kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haogender/pseuds/haogender
Summary: Seungkwan would kiss him if he could. He can’t, though. Vernon doesn’t like him.That’s a lie. Vernon said he likes him three months ago at a sleepover at 4:38 AM and then they never talked about it.Which is perfectly okay, because Seungkwan might have dreamt that. He is not sure.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 12





	oh, but i do adore you

**Author's Note:**

> i’m a gay transmasc person btw.... this is for mlm....

“I want to jump the fence. Kwannie, can we please jump the fence?”

“There are horses. Like, a whole bunch of horses.”

“They like me,” Vernon retorts. He beams at the horse standing on the other side of the fence, who snorts at him, before poking at the weird-looking section of the fence. “Oh, shit!”

“What?”

“It’s like- electric.”

“Your love for the horse?” Seungkwan laughs, reaching out and clasping Vernon’s hand, doing his best to act as if he isn’t making sure that it’s fine. “Why’d you touch an electric fence, you dumbass?”

“I didn’t know! It’s not like they have- those- you know, those- fuckin’ signs that electric fences should have,” the aforementioned dumbass exclaims, “you know, the scary ones that say you’re gonna die if you touch anything. Anyways, it’s not that bad, it’s like a jolt. I dare you to touch it.” Vernon pulls his hand back from Seungkwan’s fussing and adjusts the bag on his shoulder. The bag had been full of carrots. The horses had been hungry. It is now empty. The horses are happy.

“It’s an electric fence, Vernon! You’re fucking with me!” Seungkwan huffed, eyeing the fence. It’s not like he doesn’t trust Vernon, it’s just that he wouldn’t be super shocked if Vernon unknowingly gave him poison.

“You dared me to walk barefoot in the river and I cut my foot open, do this for me!”

“I did not dare you- you dared yourself-“

“Please, Seungkwannie?”

Seungkwan is a loser, and he’s gay, so of course, he touches the fence. And, well, Vernon wasn’t lying, the jolt isn’t that bad. He can’t have Vernon be right, though, so still makes a scene, flailing and yelping as Vernon giggles, teeth showing. ”You’re an evil, evil man, Vernon Chwe,” Seungkwan says, punctuating the words with a firm poke to the other’s chest. “Evil.”

”Says you.”

”And what is that supposed to mean?” Seungkwan splays his hands across his chest, offended. He knows exactly what it means.

“Nothing, nothing. Hey, can we go to the lake and sit on the rocks?”

“If you have dandruff, I am not playing with your hair. It’s nasty.”

Vernon sputters, smacking Seungkwan’s shoulder as they walk along the road. “Why would you think I have dandruff? I’m a clean boy! Maybe you have dandruff, huh?”

“I have never in my life had dandruff, don’t accuse me. I’ll sue you!”

“This is what homophobia is.“

They bicker for a few minutes as they walk, Seungkwan’s fingers fluttering by his sides whenever Vernon giggles. He has the cutest giggles. He smiles and all of his teeth show and he giggles and laughs and he’s so lovely. Just the sweetest. 

Seungkwan would kiss him if he could. He can’t, though. Vernon doesn’t like him.

That’s a lie. Vernon said he likes him three months ago at a sleepover at 4:38 AM and then they never talked about it.

Which is perfectly okay, because Seungkwan might have dreamt that. He is not sure.

“Kwannie, hold my hand when I go across. I got new shoes,” Vernon says, digging his wheel into the dirt.

Seungkwan feels as if he might faint. “You should’ve worn those ugly neon ones.”

Vernon gasps, astonished. “Hey! Those were expensive!“

“They’re ugly.”

“My neighbour said he liked them!”

“Your neighbour wears ugly Balenciaga shoes,” Seungkwan points out. He eyes the tree that has grown to bend around the rock, before putting his weight on its roots. ”Also, isn't he like five years older than both of us?” He grasps the thicker branches over the rocks and pulls himself across, looking over at Vernon.

“I think he’s only 4 years older? Not sure– but the shoes aren’t that bad.” Vernon pushes himself on the roots, then sticks his hand out, looking at Seungkwan expectantly.

Seungkwan takes the hand, giving Vernon extra support as he comes across. “That’s how capitalism convinced you to pay $300 for a pair of shoes?” He does not know how he is having casual conversation. Today is a gay day. Which means every interaction with Vernon is amped up 100 times. Which means his brain is all fuzzy and his arms are jittery.

Vernon settles next to Seungkwan, still not letting go of his hand. “Damn. Fuck capitalism.”

Seungkwan hums in agreement, crossing his legs over each other so Vernon can lay down. He is not desperate, but he is gay.

“Does criss-cross-applesauce mean I can lay my head on your lap? Aw, Seungkwannie, you shouldn’t have,” Vernon coos. He shuffles about so he can be in a perfect position, and then lowers himself so his shoulders are supported by one of Seungkwan’s thighs and his head is supported by the other.

“Yeah, yeah. If it looks like it’s gonna start raining I will wake you up, though. I don’t wanna be soaked when I go home again.”

“Shh, I’m sleeping.”


End file.
